


These Days

by mrcheesecat



Series: Thankful [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheesecat/pseuds/mrcheesecat
Summary: Kim Yerim looks forward to the days Jeon Jeongguk walks into the cafe. Jeon Jeongguk looks forward to the day Kim Yerim comes into his life as more than a stranger.





	These Days

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing poster credits to CynosureGraphics on AFF

 

_Ding!_

Yerim smiles to herself as she glances at the clock. 4:47, right on time. She turns around and bows slightly. “Hello, welcome to Cupcakes and Coffee Cafe! What can I get you?”

“One red velvet cupcake,” her customer mumbles, avoiding her eyes, just as he always does. “And a medium coffee.”

“That's ₩7,735,” Yerim accepts his money as Tzuyu comes out of the back to make the drink. “Medium coffee,” she tells her best friend, who nods. Yerim moves to get a little plate and takes out a red velvet cupcake from the glass display. “Can I get a name for that coffee?” She really doesn't need it; he comes in everyday she works, but she loves to hear his voice and try to interact with him a little more.

“Jeongguk,” he murmurs, like he doesn't say it three times a week to her. He bows after accepting his food and goes to sit at a table, taking out his books to study.

Yerim sighs, staring at his sharp features and the way his red leather jacket hugs his broad shoulders. Tzuyu places the coffee next to her, passing her hand in front of Yerim’s face. “Just go talk to him.”

Yerim pouts. She would but Jeongguk seems so cold, so aloof, that she's scared. Scared that he’ll ignore her or give her this disgusted look like _why is this little girl talking to me?_ “I can't.” She shakes her head, her blond ponytail hitting Tzuyu in the face. “No, I can't.”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes. “Come on, Yerim. Just go give it to him.” She puts the cup in Yerim’s hand and shoves her out from behind the counter. “Go!”

Yerim shoots her a glare but makes her way over to Jeongguk. “Jeongguk?”

The said boy looks up from his books and bows his head, reaching out to take the coffee. Their fingers brush as she passes it on and Jeongguk’s face blushes a bright red at the physical contact. “Thanks,” he mumbles, quickly retracting his hand.

“Y-You’re welcome,” Yerim stutters, surprised at his blush. She can feel her own warm cheeks. She turns and stiffly makes her way back to a snickering Tzuyu.

“He's just shy!” Tzuyu giggles quietly, causing Yerim to shove her lightly.

“Stop,” Yerim whines, trying not to disturb the customers. “Tzu!”

“God.” Tzuyu rolls her eyes. “You can't do anything for yourself. What a helpless little thing.”

Yerim narrows her eyes and reaches up, knocking her knuckles on Tzuyu’s forehead. The younger whines as Yerim smirks. “You bratty kid.”

“You're barely older than me,” her best friend retorts. “Dummy,” she says in Mandarin and Yerim hits her hard.

  


It's two days later, a Saturday afternoon, when Taehyung tells his sister he's going out with “J”, whom Yerim assumes to be Jimin, Taehyung’s best friend.

So imagine Yerim’s surprise when Jeongguk shows up on her doorstep, hands shoved in his red leather jacket pockets, black hair styled up, looking terribly handsome. When she opens the door, they make eye contact and Yerim feels her jaw drop while Jeongguk’s eyes widen in recognition. “H-Hey,” he stutters out, waving a hand tentatively.

“Oh my god,” Yerim whispers and slams the door shut, breathing hard. “Holy shit.”

“Rim!” Taehyung calls down and she can hear him start coming down the stairs. “Did you get the door?”

“Oh my god,” she repeats and does the only thing she can think of: run out of sight but stay within earshot.

“Hey,” she hears her brother say after opening the door.

“Hey. Uh, was that your sister?”

 _Oh god,_ Yerim thinks. _He's never said this much before! His voice!_

“Yeah, she's a weirdo.” Yerim snorts; like Taehyung was one to talk. “Anyway, let's go. Rim, I'm heading out!”

Yerim sucks in a breath and leaps out from her hiding space, startling Jeongguk. “You didn't tell me ‘J’ was Jeongguk!”

Both stare at her. “I didn't think it was important,” Taehyung replies slowly. “Do you know him?”

“You only ever call him ‘J’! Imagine how much easier my life would be if you out just called him ‘Jeongguk’!”

“Wait, you don't even call me by my name around here? After all the times I've come over?” Jeongguk faces his friend, confused.

“Oh my god,” Yerim whines. “He's come over before?”

“Does someone want to tell me what's going on?” Taehyung snaps. “How do you know him?”

“God, he only comes by the shop to get a medium coffee and a red velvet cupcake like all the time!”

Jeongguk smiles weakly when Taehyung rounds on him threateningly. “Is that a bad thing?”

“It's weird!”

“Oppa!” Yerim groans. “Stop, seriously! I like that he comes by, he's hot--”

“I like the coffee and the food and her--” Jeongguk says at the same time then blinks as he realizes what he just said.

Taehyung stares at his friend and little sister in shock. “Oh my god,” he whispers as they avoid eye contact, faces red. “Have you two been dating behind my back?”

“No!” Jeongguk protests as Yerim screams and runs upstairs to her room. “Ah, shit!” He turns and throws open the front door before leaving, slamming it behind him.

“Yerim!” Taehyung shouts upstairs and opens the door. “Jeongguk!” He yells as his friend drives off. “What the hell am I supposed to do know?”

  


-

  


Yerim bites her lip nervously, eyes watching the glass door as she taps her fingers on the counter. She glances at the time; it's 5 o'clock.

A flash a movement catches her eye and she watches as a middle aged woman walks in the doors. “Hello.” Yerim bows in greeting but she can't keep the tinge of disappointment out of her voice. “Welcome. What can I get for you?”

“I want a large pumpkin spice latte and two vanilla bean cupcakes to go.”

Yerim nods and tells Seolhee the order as she walks back from the break room. “That's ₩13,000. Thank you, here's your receipt. We'll have them right out.”

Seolhee finishes the latte as Yerim packs the cupcakes in a box and hands them to the customer.

“Thank you, please come again,” both say as they bow.

Yerim looks at the clock again. 5:07. He's not coming, she knows deep down; it's been a week and a half since he last came in, but she wants him to. She wants to see his face, his smile, hear his voice. Yerim bites her lip. She has a feeling he won't be stopping by anywhere she'll be ever again.

 

It's 8:13 and Yerim is left alone, cleaning up after closing. She's wiping down the tables when she hears the door open. “I'm sorry, but we're closed. Please come back--”

“I'm sorry.”

Yerim stops breathing. She slowly turns around and there is Jeonguk, standing in all his glory before her. “What?” She croaks out and winces when she sounds like a frog.

“I know I'm--” Jeongguk checks his watch “--almost two weeks late plus about three hours.” He chuckles dryly then clears his throat, avoiding her eyes. “I actually wasn't planning on coming anymore because I was--am--absolutely mortified about what happened at your house that day. I embarrassed myself and I embarrassed you. But…” Jeongguk looks up at her and smiles. “I had to come. Because I'm used to seeing you.”

“Oh my god,” Yerim squeaks as her face burns.

“So can I get my usual?” Jeongguk gives her a crooked grin and Yerim nods, dashing behind the counter and getting his order.

She giggles to herself as Jeongguk waves goodbye through the window before leaving. The extra work was worth it.

  


-

  


Yerim looks at herself in the mirror, pleased. Her white wings stand out gracefully against her back and her entire outfit is on point. “Nice choice, Yerim.”

“Kim Yerim is not an angel,” Tzuyu says as she emerges from Yerim’s bathroom, decked out in a long black and white robe and round glasses perches on her nose.

“You look ridiculous,” Yerim laughs at her friend's Harry Potter costume.

“I look cute,” Tzuyu corrects. “Come on, let's go get Chaeyoung and Somi.” She pushes Yerim towards her bedroom door.

Yerim laughs. “You just can't wait to see your crush!”

Tzuyu scowls as she throws Yerim’s car keys at her. “Shut up and get going.”

 

Yerim cackles as she and Tzuyu stand in Yugyeom’s crowded living room, watching him dance to _Bang Bang Bang_ in a pink hippo onesie on the couch. Tzuyu stares at him, emotionless. “What the hell.” It's not even a question.

“I have to say, for some reason, I'm not surprised,” Yerim snickers, fixing her halo. She's about to go get something to drink when he catches her eye. “Wow.” Yerim stares at the back of the boy dressed as a cop. He's beautiful from this view and Yerim can't even imagine what the other side of him looks like. “Shit.”

Tzuyu looks over and nods appreciatively. “Damn.” She sighs and looks over at her crush. “At least he looks good.”

Yerim laughs at Yugyeom and Tzuyu’s pained expression. “It's cute.” She looks back at the police officer and grins. Those thighs, though. “I'll be back,” she says.

“Wait!” Tzuyu squeaks. “ I don't know where anyone is!”

“You know where Yugyeom is,” Yerim calls back with a grin. She makes her way to the boy, who is talking with Minhyuk, Mark, and Chan. Gathering up courage, she taps on his shoulder and pipes, “Damn, officer, you can arrest me.” Giggling, she holds out her arms, feeling brave, until she sees who it is.

Jeon Jeongguk. Jeongguk, her brother's friend. Jeongguk, who said he came to the shop the days she worked for her. Jeongguk, the sexy police officer, who she just told he could arrest her.

He just looks down at her, blinking, while Yerim regrets everything in life and wishes the floor would just eat her up. “J-Jeongguk.”

“Wow. Talk about awkward,” She hears Minhyuk whisper to Mark, who nods and gives her a sympathetic look.

Yerim glares at the three of them, ready to slink away, completely embarrassed, when Jeongguk smiles. “I don't think your brother would like that too much, Yerim.”

“Have something to tell us, Yerim?” Chan asks, shaking with laughter.

Yerim’s face burns while Jeongguk’s cheeks tinge red. “Lee Chan, shut the hell up,” she snaps. Mark and Minhyuk chuckle and she glares at them.

“It's cool,” Jeongguk says with a grin. “Yerim, can I talk to you outside?”

Chan snickers and Yerim scowls at him. “Yeah, sure.”

“You look cute and pretty,” Jeongguk says as he and Yerim stand together on the balcony, looking over at the chaos below.

Yerim ducks her head shyly. “Thanks,” she mumbles. Jeongguk laughs at her shyness and it makes Yerim more embarrassed.

Jeongguk clears his throat. “Look, Yerim, I know we haven't really known each other, like really know each other, that long but I really like you.”

Yerim stares at him, eyes wide. She holds her breath in anticipation, feeling nervous.

“I do and I don't know if you feel the same--”

“I do!” Yerim blurts out. “I like you, too!” Jeongguk looks at her in shock and Yerim feels mortified. “Um--”

Jeongguk laughs and Yerim can't help but smile. “Well, in that case,” Jeongguk takes her hand in his, “be my girlfriend.”

Yerim’s smile grows bigger and she nods. “Yeah, okay.”

  
  


Yerim has spent the past few days deciding whether to tell her family or not that she was dating Jeongguk. She knew how they would all react and she cringes when she imagines it.

She sighs, pressing random keys on her computer as she stares at the continuous line of Hangul on her senior literacy essay. Yerim thinks as she stares at the bright screen; she could keep it a secret and enjoy the peacefulness but then _someone_ , either Taehyung or her mother, would find out and spill the beans. And then everything would be even worse than if she had just told them before and it causes Yerim to shudder. That definitely can't happen.

 

“I have some news,” Yerim says at dinner, playing with her fork nervously. Her whole family looks up, curious.

“What is it, dear?” Her mother asks.

Yerim stares down at her food, avoiding her father’s and brothers’ eyes, the ones she knows the news will affect the most. “I have a boyfriend.”

Immediately, everyone explodes. Her father is wailing about how his precious little girl is being taken away from him; Seokjin is cursing in the kitchen, sharpening the butcher knife; Taehyung is shaking her back and forth, asking who it is; and her mother is laughing, trying to placate her husband.

“Calm down!” Yerim shouts, annoyed. “Stop acting like I’m still five years old. I’m eighteen!”

“You’ll always be five in my heart,” her father says and Yerim rolls her eyes.

“Who is it?” Her mother questions and Seokjin stops sharpening the knife to hear her answer.

Yerim shoots Taehyung a quick, nervous glance. “Jeon Jeongguk.”

“Oh my god.” Taehyung throws his arms up in the air while her eldest brother gathers all the knives in the kitchen.

“Oh, Jeongguk! He’s such a nice boy!” Her mother smiles, placing a hand on her husband’s arm. Mr. Kim withers in despair, staring at his youngest child sadly.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Rim?” Taehyung yells in her face. “Jeongguk?”

“What’s wrong with him?” Yerim snaps. She doesn't understand why her brothers are making it such a big deal.

“He’s _Jeongguk_! He’s my friend, my frat brother! It’s weird as fuck!”

“Language!” Their mother reprimands.

“You're still in highschool and he's in university!”

“I'm in my last year,” Yerim retorts. “ And he's only a first year. It's not that big of a difference!”

Seokjin walks back into the dining room and points a knife at Yerim. “I’m going to hunt this kid down and slaughter him. Dad, you in?”

“Oppa!” Yerim screeches while their father nods enthusiastically. “Dad!”

“Jin is right,” he says. “What has Jeongguk done to deserve my little girl?”

“Look,” Yerim starts, standing up. She faces her family angrily. “It’s nice that you’re protective of me and you care, but this is going too far. It’s ridiculous. Jeongguk’s good, Mom even said that, and he’s Taehyung-oppa’s friend. And now he’s my boyfriend, so you will respect him and our relationship! Understand?” Her brother and father huff, looking away from her stare. She takes it as a yes. “Good. Now, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

She takes her dishes to the kitchen, ignoring the pile of gleaming knives on the counter, then goes upstairs to her room, shaking her head.

  


-

  


Jeongguk wakes up to Taehyung staring in his face and he startles, nearly punching his friend in the face. “Shit, Tae, you scared me!”

“You’re dating Yerim,” Taehyung says.

Jeongguk cowers in his bed, spotting Jimin, Jongin, and Taemin at the foot of his bed. They all stare at him seriously and Jeongguk feels like a criminal. “Uh, yeah… Sorry about not telling you, hyung,” he replies meekly.

“How long?”

“A couple days. I asked her out at Yugyeom’s party Friday night.”

Taehyung sighs and backs away, standing by his friends. “Jeon Jeongguk, you better watch yourself. Treat my sister with respect and you won’t have a problem. We clear?” Jeongguk nods his head quickly.

Jongin chuckles. “Whatever happened to the Jeongguk who was scared of girls?”

“Yerim isn’t like other girls,” Jeongguk mutters and Jimin, Jongin, and Taemin laugh while Taehyung rolls his eyes.

He kicks Jeongguk. “Yah, get up out of bed and let’s go.”

The four leave his room and Jeongguk breathes a sigh of relief. He gets out of bed and hops in the shower. Afterwards, he gets dressed and picks up his phone, smiling when he sees he received a good morning text from Yerim. Dialing her number, he waits for her to answer while slinging his backpack on an arm.

“Hello? Jeongguk?”

“Hi,” he says softly. “Is now an okay time?”

“Yes!” She chirps. “My class doesn’t start for ten minutes!”

“Good.” He pauses. “Um, I was wondering… Are you busy Saturday night?”

“Eh, no, I don’t think so.”

“Let’s go out. On a date.”

“Yeah, okay!” Jeongguk grins at the excitement in her voice and chuckles.

“Okay. I’ll text you later. Have a good day,” he says.

“You, too! Bye!”

Jeongguk hangs up, silly grin still on his face. He laughs and runs downstairs, almost knocking over Yoonoh in the process. “Sorry!” He calls.

Taeyong stares with tired eyes from his seat in the living room, papers scattered around him. “What's the excitement, kid?”

“I have a date on Saturday,” Jeongguk sighs with content.

“Oh yeah?” Taeyong raises an eyebrow and he smiles. “Congratul-”

“Date?” Taehyung roars from down the hall. “Jeon Jeongguk!”

“Shit! Gotta go, hyung!” Jeongguk dashes out the front door, his backpack swinging off one arm.

A second later, Taehyung runs out, slipping on a few piles of Taeyong’s papers. “I'm going to kill him!” He makes a run for the door but Taeyong catches him by the ear, causing him to yelp.

“I'm going to kill you,” Taeyong snaps, glaring at the younger, mourning the study packets and test papers strewn about them.

  


-

  


“Why aren't you dressed?” Tzuyu snaps as she and Chaeyoung walk through Yerim’s front door. “Oh my god, you haven't even showered yet?”

“He won't be here for an hour!” Yerim protests as all three go to her room.

Tzuyu glares as Chaeyoung shrugs from behind. “An hour that'll pass like _that_.” She snaps her fingers and points to the bathroom. “Get your ass in the shower.”

Yerim slinks to the bathroom as Tzuyu and Chaeyoung start rifling through her closet for an outfit.

“It's a little simplistic,” Chaeyoung starts as Yerim walks back into her room after finishing. She and Tzuyu point to the outfit on Yerim’s bed. It's a pair of skinny jeans with a white tank top and a blue plaid flannel to go over it.

Yerim smiles. “It's fine,” she assures. She's thankful her friends have come to help. She gets dressed and Tzuyu starts on her makeup while Chaeyoung does her hair. They gossip about other people and decide who would be cute together before six o'clock finally comes and the doorbell rings.

“Ready?” Tzuyu asks as they check her over one last time.

Yerim nods excitedly and hugs them. “Thank you so much.” She dashes downstairs and opens the door, smiling when she's met with Jeongguk. “Hi,” she says softly.

“Hey.” Jeongguk gives her a grin and Yerim’s stomach twirls. “Let's go.”

He drives her to the park that shows movies outside and they get some food from the nearby food trucks. Jeongguk lays out the blanket and they sit down just as the movie starts.

Yerim munches on her japchae and the cold hits so suddenly she chokes in alarm, nearly dropping her food all over herself.

“Are you okay?” Jeongguk asks, alarmed.

“Y-Yeah,” Yerim replies with an embarrassed nod. “It's just got so cold so quickly.” She shivers involuntarily.

“Here.” Jeongguk gingerly places his leather jacket around Yerim’s shoulders to stop her shivering.

“Sorry.” Yerim smiles up at him ruefully. “I thought it would be warmer tonight.” Her fingers play with the edges of the sleeves.

“It's okay,” he mumbles, eyes back on the screen. “It looks good on you.”

Yerim’s smile grows and she laughs. Feeling daring, she grabs his torso and leans in on him, watching the movie but waiting to see how he reacts.

Jeongguk swallows as she nuzzles into him, tense, unsure of what to do. He slowly raises his arm and places it around her shoulders gently before he grins. It feels natural, the way she fits against him.

 

The ride back to her house is calm and they've gotten over their awkwardness. Jeongguk asks her about school and she rolls her eyes, exasperated. She asks him about university, his frat, her brother. They tell jokes and Jeongguk finds himself laughing shamelessly at how terrible hers are.

They pull up into her driveway and and get out. They're at the door when Yerim turns to Jeongguk with a shy grin. “Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me, too.” Jeongguk takes her hand in his, admiring the way her small fingers curl around his. “Can I take you out next weekend?” Yerim nods enthusiastically, making him chuckle. Jeongguk still can't believe how cute she looks in his jacket and it makes him possessive, makes him want to hide her out of sight from other people so only he can see her beauty.

“Jeongguk.” Yerim is staring up at him with a small smile.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

Jeongguk chokes on his breath and coughs, alarmed. He wasn't expecting her to say it so bluntly. “Um, o-okay.” He gently tips her chin up and closes his eyes, his stomach twisting. He can feel her breath on his lips and he's just about to close the distance when they hear the door open.

“Stop!” Seokjin screeches, pulling his sister back. Jeongguk nearly falls face first on the ground. “That's enough for tonight!”

“Oppa!” Yerim snaps as Taehyung wraps himself around his younger sister. “Quit it!”

Taehyung grins, shooting Jeongguk a peace sign while the eldest sneers at him. “Hey, Gukkie! You guys have fun?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jeongguk nods hesitantly, avoiding Seokjin's malicious glare. He bows and wishes them goodnight before going out to the street to his car. He hears the door shut and the yelling that follows, cringing.

It's only as he's back on campus, in his room, does he realize Yerim still has his red leather jacket.

  


-

  


Yerim walks up to her locker where Tzuyu and Hyeyeon are, pulling out her books.

Tzuyu scans her clothes and smirks. “Nice jacket,” she comments.

The eldest blushes as red as Jeongguk’s leather jacket she's wearing. “Shut up, Tzu.”

Hyeyeon blinks. “What's going on?”

“It's her _boyfriend's_ jacket,” Tzuyu laughs and Hyeyeon blinks in confusion. “He's a college student.”

“Oh.” Hyeyeon’s eyes widen with realization and she smiles at Yerim.

“Ugh, you should've been there when he dropped me off on Saturday! Jin-oppa and Tae-oppa were so embarrassing! It was the worst!” Yerim scowls, shoving her biology book against the metal locker harshly. “Now Seokjin-oppa is going to be watching me constantly. I don't know why he doesn't like Jeongguk.”

“He's probably just being an overprotective older brother,” Hyeyeon comments quietly and Tzuyu nods in agreement.

Yerim sighs. She's probably right. “Well, thanks for hearing me vent,” she jokes and waves to Hyeyeon. “Bye. I'll see you in class, Tzu.”

When Yerim gets to her English language class, she sets down her bag and takes off the jacket before going to join Chaeyoung across the room, who's at her desk, sipping her daily strawberry milk.

Seunghwa walks in and, spotting it on Yerim’s desk, picks up the jacket between two fingers, staring at it as if it were diseased. “Yah, Yerim, what's this?”

Yerim turns at her name and narrows her eyes. “That's mine.”

Seunghwa laughs. “This? No way.”

“It's her boyfriend's,” Chaeyoung says.

“Boyfriend?” Seunghwa glares at Chaeyoung. “What the hell do you mean?”

“Chae!” Yerim hisses and Chaeyoung squeaks apologetically. “Look, Seunghwa, just back off. Give me back the jacket.” She stands up and faces him, hands on her hips.

“Come on, Rim. Burn this trash and whoever owns it. Go out with me,” Seunghwa pleads. “I'll treat you better than this kid ever could.”

“He's no kid,” Tzuyu drawls from the class door. “He's a first year in college.”

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Seunghwa challenges with a glare.

Tzuyu smiles. “Oppa,” she calls to Yugyeom, who's surveying the argument from the back of the classroom. “Who would win in a fight, Jeongguk or Seunghwa?”

Yugyeom snorts, imagining his friend up against the highschool student. “Jeongguk. No doubt.” He grins at the fuming Seunghwa.

“The only time she gathers enough courage to talk to him is to spite someone else,” Chaeyoung sighs and shakes her head at Tzuyu.

“I'm supposed to believe some dumb kid who got held back a year, vouching for a dick?” Seunghwa sneers.

Yugyeom is on his feet at once and Tzuyu is already stomping across the classroom when Yerim picks up her opened banana milk and pours it over the bully.

All stare at the sight of Seunghwa blinking in astonishment down at Yerim. He's speechless and so are his two friends beside him. “You have no right to say things like that about Yugyeom or Jeongguk. You can't expect me to accept you when you've done nothing for me or nothing to show me you care,” Yerim says calmly.

More students start to file into class and Yugyeom sits back at his desk, not bothering to hold back his laughter. Chaeyoung peers up at Seunghwa, still drinking her own milk, while Tzuyu watches at him carefully, waiting to see his next move. Seunghwa stares at Yerim, his expression unreadable, and Yerim forces the fear she feels down. She knows what she did was stupid but she had to let Seunghwa know what he said wasn't okay.

Seunghwa steps past her and moves to walk out before glaring at his friends, who immediately stop following him. He leaves, slamming the door shut behind him, causing everyone to startle and begin to whisper. He doesn't come back.

  


“Let’s plan to go see a movie this weekend,” Jieqiong suggests as she, Yerim, and Doyeon walk out of their math class side by side. The hall is loud and crowded and Jieqiong has to repeat herself.

“Yeah!” Doyeon nods enthusiastically while Yerim grins, agreeing.

“Text me,” she suggests and Jieqiong nods with a smile before leaving to go to her next class. “Later!”

“Bye!” Doyeon waves quickly before walking to the second floor for her sciences lecture.

Yerim heads toward the gym and changes from her day clothes to her sports clothes. She walks out of the locker room and lines up on the bleachers, waiting for Coach Do to take attendance.

“Yerim!” Yeonjung calls and Yerim’s head snaps up.

“Hi!” She grins and waves. Yeonjung comes and sits beside her. “How's it going?”

“Good!” Yeonjung opens her mouth to continue but something else catches her attention.

Seunghwa has just emerged for the boys locker room and is surrounded by other boys in the class. He's busy showing off his muscles to his friends and admirers and Yerim sees Yeonjung lean forward to get a better look.

“Yeonjung,” Yerim starts but she's cut off.

“Seunghwa’s so hot,” her friend sighs dreamily and Yerim frowns. “God, Yerim, you're so lucky to have him chasing after you.”

“It's not that great,” Yerim grumbles. Seunghwa catches them looking and he grins. Yerim scowls; she still doesn't understand how he still likes her after she poured her banana milk on him earlier that morning. Yeonjung giggles and waves back but Seunghwa has already turned away.

“If you don't want him, I'll take him.”

“Be my guest.”

Coach Do emerges from the gym office and claps his hands. “Come on, kids, two laps!”

 

Class is finally over and Yerim groans in relief. For stretching warm ups, Seunghwa had wanted to be her partner, Yeonjung wanted to be his partner, and Yerim didn't want to be in the middle so she had quickly grabbed onto the nearest person.

It's turned out to be Lai Guanlin, who blinked up at her with his pretty eyes and Yerim had felt herself go weak at the knees. Then he smiled and she had almost passed out from how cute the first year was.

Yerim changes back into her day clothes and reapplies some deodorant before noticing it's missing.

She looks around in a panic. She checks in her gym bag, backpack, under all her things in her locker. It's gone.

Jeongguk’s jacket is gone.

  


-

  


Jeongguk trudges tiredly from his lecture hall back to his frat house, stifling his yawn. “Pretty sure I just bombed that test,” he mumbles to himself. His phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his pocket, grinning when he sees it's a text from Yerim, asking how his day's been so far.

“Jeon Jeongguk?”

“Yeah.” Jeongguk turns, only to have a fist meets his face. He grunts, stumbling backwards, and is caught by two figures, holding him still while the third punches him again.

“Stay away from Kim Yerim,” the stranger hisses and Jeongguk narrows his eyes.

He aims a kick between the legs and is satisfied when the man falls in pain. A fist meets his left cheek and a kick is delivered to his stomach. Jeongguk falls to the cold ground, fighting back as best he can but he was exhausted to behind with and he's in a lot of pain.

“Yerim is mine.” Jeongguk flinches at the hot breath if the stranger on his stinging face.

“Don't touch her,” he chokes out. He wants to reach out and strangle this asshole but he's held back by the other two.

“Sorry, already have.” The man laughs and then it's black.

  


“Jeongguk!”

Jeongguk blinks, squinting at the harsh light above him. He groans, his whole body sore and he moves to sit up.

“Jeongguk!” Yerim’s worried face appears in his vision. When she sees him open his eyes she sighs in relief and wraps her arms around him.

He chuckles and breathes in her familiar strawberry scent. She moves to pull back but he holds her tighter, ignoring the pain.

“Be careful,” she lectures but her voice cracks. “God, you had me so worried.”

“I'm sorry,” he apologizes. “I'm sorry.”

“Who did this to you?” She asks quietly. She has a feeling she knows exactly who it was.

“I don't know,” Jeongguk replies. “I didn't see their faces or anything.”

Yerim takes his face in her hands and brings him close. “Please,” she whispers, “be careful. You scared me so much.”

Jeongguk chuckles. “I will.” He smiles and leans forward slightly, kissing her. She squeaks in surprise and he laughs, pulling away to see her blushing.

“You surprised me,” she mumbles, avoiding his eyes.

“Sorry,” he says with a cheeky grin. He's not.

Yerim glances down at his lips and he gets her hint. He kisses her again, softly, running a hand lightly through her hair.

“I'd kill you if you weren't injured,” Taehyung complains from the doorway, Jimin beside him.

Yerim scowls at her brother and leaves Jeongguk’s arms. “Shut up.”

“Hey.” Jeongguk waves at his friends.

“How's it going?” Jimin asks as he and Taehyung step into the room.

“I'm in a lot less pain now,” Jeongguk replies. “I didn't see the kids who did this but when I find out, I'm going to kill them.”

Yerim stays quiet while the boys talk penalties. She purses her lips and steps forward. “I think I know who did it,” she says.

“What?” They all stare with wide eyes.

“I think it was Park Seunghwa, a boy in my class. I think he stole Jeongguk’s jacket from me, too.”

Taehyung narrows his eyes. “Park Seunghwa?” Yerim nods and he cracks his knuckles with a sneer. “We're gonna find this kid.”

  


-

  


Seunghwa is taken care of, that much is obvious to Yerim. He shows up to class a week later with a black eye, limping. She doubts her brother and his friends went easy on him.

He catches her staring and he looks away quickly. Yerim blinks in surprise at the action but shrugs it off. At least he won't be harassing her anytime soon.

The day passes quickly and Yerim is walking out the front doors, flanked by Tzuyu and Doyeon when she spots a tall, familiar figure. “Um, I'll see you guys tomorrow,” she says, distracted, then runs off.

Tzuyu and Doyeon stare and then smile when they understand.

“Hey,” Jeongguk greets Yerim, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he leads her out of the school gates.

“Hi,” she beams up at him. “I didn't know you would be picking me up today.” She sees he's wearing his red leather jacket and she's glad he got it back from Seunghwa.

Jeongguk shrugs. “Yeah, well, I wanted to see you today. Since you don't have work.”

They stop under a cherry blossom tree, one of the very few still holding onto it's pink flowers. Yerim giggles at her boyfriend and he cocks his head to the side. “You're so cute!”

Jeongguk smiles and he ruffles her hair. “You must be talking about yourself.”

“I'm talking about you!” Yerim pouts playfully, shoving him back gently.

Jeongguk grabs her arms and she moves with him. “You're beautiful.” Yerim’s eyes widen and her cheeks turn red. She stutters, causing Jeongguk to laugh. “And cute.”

He closes in for a kiss and all Yerim can think is, their days together are perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡


End file.
